Love Is Random, My Dear
by We'relittleHannibals
Summary: The adventures of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling. Takes place after the end of Hannibal. Please feel free to like and comment. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, none of these lovely characters are mine, they are from the brilliant mind of Thomas Harris. Hope you guys enjoy my story! –M.L.**

_Hannibal sits in a dark and quiet room. The only source of light comes from a dim table lamp shining on his work. Hannibal is currently drawing Clarice, except her features are child-like, and her hair is a pale blonde. Like Mischa's. Clarice quietly peaks her head in the door and light shines in from the hallway. Hannibal quickly notices. Without looking up, he begins to speak._

"Good evening, Clarice".

"Evenin"

Clarice is warmly bundled up in a plush bathrobe and has a cup of tea in her hand.

"I suspect you're feeling better now, Clarice."

"I guess you can say that. My heads still a bit stuffy, but that's it."

"Sit."

Clarice sits in the big love-seat across from Hannibal's desk. She takes a sip of tea before she begins to speak.

"What are you drawing today?"

"Only what's on my mind. When I begin to feel surrounded by the pressures of everyday life, I simply find ways to relieve myself. Whether it's drawing, or writing, or whatever it may be. I never see you escape to that relief, Clarice. I am afraid it is stress that has sickened you, and I'd like to find a way to help you."

"Your so damn deep, Hannibal."

"Clarice, don't avoid the point."

Clarice sighed and snuggled herself deeper into her robe.

"Alright, what do you wish to do about this, Hannibal"?

"Follow me."

Hannibal rose from his chair and stared at Clarice for a minute as she stayed snuggled in the love-seat. He swiftly started towards the door. Clarice sniffed and pushed herself out of the chair to follow the elegant figure ahead of her.

Clarice followed Hannibal up to their bedroom where he sat her down on the bed. He took the tea from her hand and sat it on the bedside table.

"Clarice, I love you dearly."

Clarice blushed softly as she got caught in his deep maroon eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make her eyes pull away from his, and it didn't help when he caressed her face and held it in his hand.

"Goddammit Hannibal. If you're gonna do it, do it!"

Hannibal smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss Clarice. He stopped slightly right before he reached her lips to look into her eyes for approval, and then kissed her gently. Her lips reminded him of both rose petals, and fine silk; he couldn't decide which one was more fitting because they were both equally divine in different ways.

Hannibal slowly parted from Clarice, her face still cupped in his hand.

"Wait here."

Hannibal walked out of the room and shut the door, and Clarice set her hands in her lap and looked around the room.

Downstairs, Hannibal walks outside and sets up for their night.

_I know this chapter was short, but my first chapters are usually pretty short. I'm really going to try to finish this one, and I like where it's going. A lot of people want to know which Hannibal and Clarice I base my characters off of. Well, for Hannibal I use a mixture of Anthony Hopkins's portrayal, and Mad Mikkelsen's portrayal. As for Clarice, I prefer Jodie Foster, but whatever makes y'all enjoy the story more. Feel free to comment and follow the story. Thanks so much. –M.L._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hannibal is walking upstairs to Clarice, to bring her to how he plans on relieving her from stress. Hannibal and Clarice live in a secluded area out in the country of Texas. It is warm outside and the stars are out and bright. There are fireflies blinking from time to time and grasshoppers steadily chirp through the silence. Laid out on their lawn is a plethora of blankets, red wine, and several snacks to munch on. _

Hannibal knocks on the door just to make sure Clarice is descent and slips into the room. Clarice is in the bathroom looking at her face in the mirror and she turns around when she sees him approach her.

Hannibal closed his eyes slightly and grinned.

"Examining yourself?"

"Maybe. Does that bother you, Hannibal?"

"Not at all. Come, Clarice. Our evening is prepped and ready."

Clarice put her hand in Hannibal's and let him guide her down the stairs and to the yard as if she was a small child. When she saw the setup she gave him a genuine, loving smile.

"You are quite the ladies' man, aren't you Hannibal?"

Hannibal lightly chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Clarice's face glowed softly in the moonlight and her eyes glimmer as she looks up into the night sky.

Hannibal grasps this moment close. He captures it; and tucks it safely into a nice room in his memory palace.

"Clarice."

"Yes?"

"How do you not see your own beauty? When I see you look into the night, I can't help but feel your image throughout me."

Clarice grinned. "Are you suggesting that I turn you on?"

Hannibal reached for the wine and pulled out the cork. He handed a glass to Clarice and filled it, he took a small sip from his own before he spoke.

"I hope that you do not think my sexual desires for you possess all of me. I enjoy your company, and the everyday pleasures of love. I admire your intelligence and the liveliness you bring to my soul."

"So I DO turn you on?" Clarice teased.

Hannibal shook his head and laughed softly.

"If you must word it that way, then I guess I'd agree. What I'd like to know Clarice, is what has been weighing so heavily on you."

Clarice took a sip from her wine and snuggled up next to Hannibal.

"Old life tends to bother me now and then. That's all."

"Tell me about what you're feeling. Every thought you have, express and explain."

"Well, I worry about Mapp. She has to be mad that I left her. I know she looked for me and I gave her so little explanation. She really did deserve much more, Hannibal."

Hannibal looked lovingly at his partner as he ran his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Ardelia was an important part of your life Clarice. I assume you were also an important part of hers. Someday, things will be settled between the two of you. You can't continue to dwell on what used to be. The only option now, is to live your life and love it."

"Thank you Hannibal." Clarice lifter herself off of him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I know there was more, Clarice."

"Was. The last thing you said was all I need. Loving life is something I've struggled to do ever since my father died. I've had a hole in my heart for years, and I think you've filled it."

"Clarice, do you remember how I told you I get angered by how when I dropped a teacup, it would stay broken, instead of coming back together?"

"Yes."

"Just yesterday, I dropped a teacup again. For the same reason as always; to see if it would piece it's self back together. It didn't- and I was okay with it."

"Why, Hannibal?"

"I always believed that there was a place for Mischa in this world, and I believed it was in your place for the longest time." Hannibal paused as if he questioned what he was about to say. "Now I see her place is in you, not in place of you."

Clarice smiled at the maroon-eyed man. She placed her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Hannibal leaned his forehead on to hers and Clarice felt the love for Hannibal swell inside her chest.

"I love you, Clarice and I will give you all I have to offer for the rest of my life, if you will accept it."

Clarice rubbed circles into the back of his neck with her thumb as she kissed Hannibal on the nose.

"I love you too, Hannibal and there is no way I couldn't accept you."

Hannibal smiled softly and gently put his lips on Clarice's. Clarice replies by pulling him closer until his chest was pressed up to hers, and his groin touched her own. Hannibal placed his hands on her hips and gently laid her down. He unbuckled his pants and threw them to the side in a split second- he dreaded taking his attention off Clarice.

Clarice chuckled at his predator like stance over him and unbuttoned his shirt before taking off her robe. Helpful Hannibal quickly joined in by taking off her undergarments and Clarice quickly returned the favor.

Hannibal took a second to take in everything he was seeing. Every piece of her was gorgeous to him, and he was going to make sure it was entirely his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooowdy Ho, y'all! I just wanted to comment on something really quickly before we get this going. I know Clarice is supposed to be very independent and sometimes deny Hannibal in his desires, but from time to time I get what Clarice would do confused with what I would do. I find it quite amusing how excited I get when something cute happens between them, anyways. Thanks for all the support and reading this far! –M.L.**

_Clarice and Hannibal have just enjoyed a glorious love making session and Hannibal is now holding a sleeping Clarice in his arms. One arm of the plushy bathrobe Clarice was wearing is on Clarice's right arm, and the back of the robe lays underneath their bare bodies. The other arm of the bathrobe is on Hannibal's left arm, which is hugging Clarice close to him. He snuggles his nose into her shoulder and breathes in the intoxicating fumes coming from her hair. Hannibal smiles, for once in his life, he is very happy- and he would defy nature's laws to stay that way._

The following morning

"Clarice, darling, its morning. I think it would be a good idea to clean up and get ready for breakfast."

Clarice lay on the ground still dead asleep. Hannibal poked her like a child and sort of hummed her name in an awkward manner. Clarice jumped awake and started screaming, asking what he could possibly be doing in her home. This happened once in a while. Hannibal usually managed to calm her to the point to where her memory would come back, but it worried him in a way he couldn't quite explain. Hannibal then carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down for a moment to rest before he went outside to clean up, then to go make breakfast. He made her a simple omelet with basil, chicken, and cheese with a glass of orange juice. It was better to keep it simple when she had her episodes, it helped her begin to process things again. Hannibal then decided he would keep a record of impacting actions and a food log to see what led up to these explosions. Hannibal wrote down the meal in a notebook, sat the meal on a tray, and walked upstairs to serve Clarice breakfast in bed.

"Clarice, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

Clarice's eyes became as wide as saucers when she saw the meal.

"You do enjoy spoiling me, Hannibal"

"Clarice, you will always be my queen. There will not be a moment that I walk on this Earth that you will not be."

Clarice smiled and without another word, dug into her meal. Hannibal went to the closet and began to get dressed.

"Why you gettin' dressed?" Clarice asked, mouth full of omelet.

"Chew your food, Clarice."

"Well I want to know where you're going."

"Just going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" Clarice stuffed another piece of omelet in her mouth.

"No, I think it would be a better idea that you would stay here after your episode."

"Okay." Clarice trailed off her voice a little at the end of 'ay'.

Hannibal swiftly walked over to Clarice, kissed her on the fore head, grabbed his jacket off the bed post and left the room.

_Hannibal walks out into the field around his house and aimlessly heads one direction. Hannibal has a good grasp of direction and could easily find his way back in a place that a normal person would be hopelessly lost. He looks around and sees the wind blow through the tall, crisp, dry grass. As he walks, his feet crunch on the ground. He is at peace in the mind, and is ready for anything and everything that might come at him. Hannibal thinks about Clarice, and her gorgeous skin in the moonlight the night before. He thinks about her brilliant blue eyes- oh, how they sparkled. They glowed with joy like Mischa's when he would give her an eggplant. She loved the deep purple color and the smooth texture of the vegetable. They glowed like Mischa's when they sat in the bathtub together, and splashed water against each other. Perhaps, he would incorporate eggplant into Clarice's next meal and watch her reaction. Hannibal then hears a noise._

"Hello?" Hannibal said calmly, and surely. The last thing he would ever do in a moment of panic, was feel fear.

"Surrender Hannibal, and I won't hurt you."

Hannibal slashed around to see Ardelia Mapp standing behind him with a gun pointed at his face.

"Bring me to Clarice, Hannibal."

"Very well, but I'm going to ask you kindly to put the weapon away from my face."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to remind y'all that I love every bit of support y'all give me and encourage you to comment and follow. Thank you- M.L.**

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hannibal."

"I have no intentions to injure you, Ardelia. You are very dear to Clarice, and I believe it would be therapeutic to the both of you to visit each other."

Ardelia lowered her gun and looked at Hannibal as they walked back to the country home. She wondered if it was the right thing to do to trust him so easily, or even be here. After all he did kidnap her best friend.

"How have you been, Ardelia?"

"Fine."

"It's quite a ways back to the home, it'd be better if we didn't spend it in silence."

"I know damn well how far away we are from the house. My car's in the drive way." Ardelia snapped at him. She kept her eyes straight ahead, gun tight in her hand, ready for any sudden movements.

"Clarice has been worried about you."

Ardelia stopped in her tracks and stared at the figure in front of her. Hannibal turned to look at her and he raised one eyebrow as to ask why she had stopped.

"What do you MEAN she's been worried about me?"

"Well, she's feeling a bit distraught by the fact she didn't explain things better."

"EXPLAIN THINGS BETTER? EXPLAIN THAT YOU KIDNAPPED HER?" Ardelia yelled.

"I assure you, my dear, Clarice came on her own free will."

Ardelia's eyes filled with tears, as she wondered what in the world she was doing here, and what she should do next.

"I did not mean to upset you, you may stay for dinner, if that will make it up for you." Hannibal handed her his handkerchief and started, "Maybe it is better that we do stay quiet for the rest of this walk." He then turned around and continued walking.

_Hannibal and Ardelia continue their walk in silence, and as they approached the house, Hannibal could smell both the adrenalin and sadness off of her. He welcomed her inside and set her up on the couch with a cup of tea before going upstairs to explain to Clarice what was going on._

"Clarice, we have a visitor."

Clarice was wrapped up in the blankets reading a book. She set the book down on the bedside table and turned around to look a Hannibal. "A visitor, huh?" She got out of the bed to retrieve some clothes from the closet.

"Yes, my dear. Your old friend Ardelia was kind enough to come pay us a visit."

Clarice froze completely in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's a bit distraught, though. We must keep a calm and maintained energy around her so we don't cause a ruckus." Hannibal saw the panic in her eyes. He walked towards her and cupped her face with both hands, then kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry my dear. It will be perfectly fine. Even if it doesn't I'll be here the entire way to support you."

Clarice nodded and continued to get herself ready, a bit quicker this time.

"Clarice, I will be heading downstairs to start dinner and keep our guest company. I wouldn't keep her waiting too long, my dear." Clarice nodded again and Hannibal exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ardelia, she's getting ready she'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you, ."

"Call me Hannibal."

Ardelia looked around and began to question herself again. _Why was she here? To see Clarice, to bring her back. Now she saw that may not happen. Why was being so damn nice? And why did he tell her to call him Hannibal? The name gave her chills. Maybe he was going to chop her up and serve her for dinner. Great, what a way to make it up to me, Dr. Lector._

"Ardelia?"

Ardelia turned around on the couch to see Clarice walking down the staircase. She immediately got up and the two stared quietly at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say. Clarice looked so fresh and lively. So much younger than she did back in her days at the FBI. Her hair was blond, and her wrinkles looked more like laughter lines than old age. Her eyes were bright and shining with joy Ardelia's never seen in them before.

"Ardelia- I." Before Clarice could speak any further, Ardelia pulled Clarice into her arms.

"I missed you Clarice. I'm glad to see your doing well."

The two parted and Clarice smiled.

"I hope you can except my new life and respect it enough to keep it to yourself."

A part of Ardelia wanted to be so mad at Clarice, wanted to scream at her and ask her why on earth she left her. But Ardelia knew Clarice was happy and she did what she did for a reason, she would be selfish and blind to not let her continue her life.

The three spent the rest of the evening indulging to conversation and a delicious three course meal. Hannibal assured Ardelia that Clarice was going to be well taken care of and she was welcome to visit from time to time as long as she never brings trouble with her.

That evening, as Ardelia prepared to leave, she pulled Hannibal to the side.

"Listen Hannibal. I'm sorry for judging you. I can't say it was wrong of me because, well, you're a fugitive, and I'm an agent for the FBI. But I can't deny that Clarice is happier than I have seen her in years, and I'd be an awful bitch to take that away from her. Don't think that you're off the hook though. I'm nowhere close to being as soft as Clarice is when it comes to people like you. If you hurt her, even once- I will crush your head in, Hannibal Lector. Thank you for taking care of her so far and I expect nothing less of how you've been treating her."

"Understood, Ms. Mapp. Clarice is my pride and joy, and we will stay in touch."

"Thank you, Lector. Clarice, I'm leaving."

Ardelia grabbed her coat off the rack and hugged Clarice goodbye.

"You be good, Clarice. You know how to get a hold of me." Clarice smiled and hugged Ardelia goodbye. Hannibal and Clarice stood outside and waved goodbye to Ardelia as she left.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Clarice?"

"You tipped her off on how to find us, didn't you?"

Hannibal grinned and turned around to go inside and Clarice quickly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarice sat in bed, wide awake while Hannibal was in deep sleep. The exact opposite of how it usually worked. Usually, Hannibal would stay awake just to watch Clarice sleep and capture her essence. But tonight, Clarice lay in their bed writhing with guilt. Clarice just could not stop questioning herself about her old life. Why had she given in to a FUGITIVE? It's not like this guy she was in a serious relationship was your regular Billy Joe who just got drunk and hit someone over the head with a beer bottle, no. This was Hannibal the Cannibal Lector. INTERNATIONAL fugitive. No longer just national, international. That bothered her soul. What would her father say? She couldn't even say that he was rolling over in his grave because he was no longer in his grave, thanks to Hannibal. How do you fall in love with someone you met in a mental prison? She couldn't take this anymore. Clarice then got up as softly and silently as humanly possible and got a notepad out. In the notepad, she wrote: Hannibal, I know that you've done you're very best to help me, and I thank you with all my heart for that. For now, I have to leave. My heart is ridden with guilt and I don't know how much longer I can live with it built up like this. You were right Hannibal. I was stressed. Stressed over my guilt. I care about you, and you know that. I will be back. I don't know when, but sometime. Don't come looking for me. I'll come back when I'm ready.

-Clarice

Clarice then put the note on his bedside table, put on her jacket, slipped out the door, and drove away.

the next morning

Hannibal took a deep breath in and turned to put his arm around Clarice and when his arm fell flat onto the bed, his eyes shot open. Hannibal took his shirt off the end of the bed and put it on as he walked down the stairs. "Clarice?" Hannibal said into the emptiness of the house. When he only heard the echo of his raspy morning voice he stumbled over to the window to open the blinds and see Clarice's car to be missing. He ran outside and looked around everywhere. He then took a moment to calm himself. He was obviously making much too big a deal of this. She probably went to go buy herself some morning Sno-Balls. But why wouldn't Clarice wake him up and tell him? He walked upstairs to his bedroom to lay down and close his eyes for a minute. Hannibal goes to the place where he knows he can refocus himself, his memory palace. Inside of his memory palace he walks to the room where he keeps Clarice's moonlight picture, he pulls it out and stares at it for a moment. When he feels he is satisfied, he puts it back in its drawer and opens his eyes. He turns his face to the side and sees a piece of paper on his bedside table. He picks up Clarice's note and re-reads it at least three times to make sure he's reading it correctly.

"CAZZO! Perché cazzo non mi lasciano? Che cosa ho fatto per meritare questo? Madre a!" Hannibal screamed into his hands. He rubs his face and sits there for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should scream, or cry, or possibly both. Hannibal takes a deep breath in and knows he is better than that. Better than the petty emotions that control his human conscience. He cared too much for Clarice, and maybe it was wiser that they spent some time apart. Hannibal went walked to his work room and looked at the drawing of Clarice- the one where she had a few features of Mischa's. He sat down in his chair and carefully placed the drawing in a drawer, pulled out a new parchment, and began to draw. This time, Hannibal did not draw Mischa, nor Clarice. He began to draw an Aswang, eating out the heart of a middle aged woman. He wasn't sure who the middle aged woman was, or why he was drawing it- it's just what came out. When he was satisfied with his work he put his tools away and began to walk into the kitchen to make a meal for one.

Clarice sat in a rental cottage in Oklahoma, shaking for no apparent reason with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. She thought about calling Ardelia, but later thought against it. So, she was alone. It was her fault though. She's the one who left her home to go live her life out with Hannibal Lector, then again left her current home to get away from him. Was it him she was trying to get away from? Or was it herself. Hannibal always told her she was her worst enemy. Hannibal really did take good care of her. He cooked her three meals (or more) a day, spoiled her with exquisite gifts, and countless other things that most women would kill for. Oh don't think about killing. Maybe she was overreacting, and maybe- just maybe, she should go home tomorrow and apologize for leaving. She did miss him already, but man was she confused. Clarice then decided she needed to organize her emotions, then at last she could go home.

In one bed lays Clarice Starling, shutting her eyes and doing anything but counting sheep, hoping that she will not hear the screaming of the lambs again tonight. She hopes to dream about nothing. Blank, empty, rest was all she wanted.

In another bed lays Dr. Hannibal Lector, also shutting his eyes, but reviewing some notes in his memory palace. Hannibal knew what he was doing. He was keeping himself occupied in order to keep his mind off of Clarice. Did he dare to even think the name?

And in both beds, two pieces of one whole sleep apart. Their last thought being of nothing but each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know my stories only been out for a day or so, but I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read it so far. I really appreciate it. Also if you have any critiques, good or bad, feel free to let me know. Although I can't make everyone happy, I'd like to do my best. Thanks for all you do. –M.L.**

Clarice Starling sat on the edge of her bed, looking on her phone for any new messages. Why would she expect him to try to contact her? She told him to not follow her. Clarice got up to walk to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Damn she looked bad. Her hair was in a bundled knot where her ponytail used to be and she had heavy, dark bags under her eyes. Clarice picked up the hairbrush and tried to brush out the knot but it wouldn't budge. "GodDAMMIT!" Clarice screamed. She threw the hairbrush into the sink and curled up into the fetal position in the corner. She only let a single tear run down her cheek before she ran to the drawer to grab a pocket knife. She looked in the mirror and pursed her lips. Before she could even think, she began to chop her hair off until there was only random shreds. When, Clarice looked in the mirror again her body began to shake and she dropped the knife onto the floor. Trembling, she stumbled out the door and into her car to drive to the supermarket.

Hannibal sat in front of the piano in the den of their house and played 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. It was and amateur song, but it matched his mood. Hannibal's fingers moved softly and smoothly with the melody, every note precise. He kept his eyes on nothing but his moving fingers until the song was over. When he was done, he looked out the window and for a split second remembered Clarice. Any grief Hannibal had left in him was long gone. Every time he thought about the situation, all he felt was anger and he knew the only way to control it was to let it go for now. Hannibal rose from his seat and walked to the breakfast nook. He slammed his hands on the small dining table and realized he could avoid this no longer. Hannibal breathed in deeply, and by the time he breathed out, he knew what to do.

Clarice walked into her rental cottage, threw her purse on the sofa and ran to the bathroom with the dye. Without putting the gloves on she lathered her hair with the dye and waited for 30 minutes. When the time was up she rinsed it out. Her hair reminded her of Apple from 'Gimme Shelter', which wasn't exactly a compliment. She snarled in hatred at her own reflection and then quickly turned away. She knew she could take it no longer. She gathered her belongings and dumped them into the back of her car. With tears in her eyes Clarice hopped in and headed home.

When Clarice arrived home her face was stale from dried tears and her eyes were swollen. She left her belongings in the car to run into Hannibal's arms. She had imagined this moment the entire car ride home. Opening the door and calling out his name; seeing him walk down the staircase to meet her. Then finally they would exchange I love yous and fall asleep in each other's arms as always. As Clarice walked to the door she could hear the crunching of gravel under her feet and the beating of her own heart. She unlocked the door and walked inside. "Hannibal!" Clarice sang. She heard her voice echo throughout the large house. She walked to the kitchen to put her keys down on the kitchen table. There was a letter. Clarice's heart dropped. She used her key to open the letter and pulled the piece of parchment out.

Dear Clarice,

I assure you I am fine, and if you are reading this, meet me at 247 Thomson Boulevard in town.

Tata,

Hannibal Lecter

P.S. wear something nice you can move well in. I left a few ideal dresses in the front of the closet.

Clarice put the paper down on the table and walked up to the bedroom like an emotionless zombie. She put herself into bed, fully clothed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Clarice eventually forced herself up to go to the medicine cabinet, knowing she couldn't fall asleep like this. She scavenged for something, anything that would help her sleep.

Hannibal Lecter sits in a library, indulging himself in knowledge that he has yet to learn. Reading a good book was one of the things he loved most; and this one was quite intriguing. It was the Canterbury Tales, a book he had yet to read that was apparently a classic. He had been wanting to read it for quite some time now, but they would not order it for him in prison and recently he had been busy with personal matters that he'd rather not go into. He sits in the same chair for the rest of the night, his nose in about 15 different books. The librarian came in several times to ask if he needed anything and to make sure he was okay. When he left in the morning he was sure to thank her for her kindness.

Clarice gets into her car, still slightly messed up from the obscene amount of nighttime cough syrup she had consumed the night before. She puts the keys in her car and puts her head on the steering wheel.

'_What have I done to myself?'_ Clarice wonders.

Clarice is wearing a playful red dress with black kitten heels. She didn't bother with her hair, and she only put mascara and clear lip-gloss on. She types the address into the GPS and drives away to find Hannibal.

Clarice walks up to a large, elegant building. It looked decently new and very well kept. When she walks inside a large rush of cold air runs past her into the warm summer air outside. There is a long dim-lit hallway in front of her that she begins to walk down. The floors are made out of brown granite and the framing of the doors are a metallic gold. The doors themselves are a velvety red. At the end of the hallway there is a small desk with a single drawer. On the drawer is a bouquet of fresh red roses and a note. Before she could pick it up she hears a familiar voice from the front of the hallway.

"Good evening, Clarice. You look lovely. It's a shame what's happened to your hair though."

Clarice pursed her lips and dare not turn around. "How did you know what I did to my hair, Hannibal?"

"I saw it when you drove up. I assure you that I have not been _stalking_ you, if that's what you're implying." Hannibal hissed his words in a way that she had not heard in months. His voice was cold. She knew she had made a mistake.

"Hannibal, don't be like this."

"Clarice, I'd like it if you'd face me. I find it rather rude talking to your back."

Clarice turned around to look at him.

She began to walk towards him.

"Happy, Hannibal? Have I PLEASED thy majesty yet? I tore myself down to the lowest low. I've had breakdowns in the past few days that I didn't even know I was capable of. I've lost my hair, I've broken things and yelled at people- I DYED MY HAIR BLACK! I'm pale! Black doesn't even look good on me Hannibal! I looked at myself in the mirror- JUST like you told me. And you know what I did?"

Clarice was now standing so close to Hannibal that their noses were only centimeters apart.

"I cried-", Clarice snarled. "I cried at the sight of myself."

Clarice dropped onto her knees and started to sob. Hannibal sat down beside her and pulled her close to him.

"Clarice."

Clarice sniffled with no reply.

"You know why I brought you here?"

Clarice looked up into Hannibal's eyes as if she was anticipating his answer.

"Come, Clarice let me show you."

Hannibal led Clarice by the hand up a hallway, a set of stairs, several more hallways, until they eventually arrived at a set of doors that almost looked like they led into a church.

"Clarice, look at me."

Hannibal cupped her face in his hands, as he had so many times before. He then took his thumbs to wipe the wet mascara from under her eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready, Clarice?"

"Yes, Hannibal."

"Here we go-" A bright light shone into the dim-light hallway as Hannibal opened the large doors with partial strength. Inside was a gorgeous ballroom that Hannibal had picked out months before to surprise Clarice. He thought now would be a good time to use it. The rent was quite expensive, being he originally rented it for two days; one to show Clarice how to dance, the other to see how well she could remember what he taught her. But just yesterday he called in to rent it for another month on late notice, which meant he had to pay to clear everyone out- and it wasn't cheap. In the end, no matter how cold he tried to be towards her, he did care about her and he would do anything to please her.

"Oh, Hannibal." Clarice's baby blues sparkled with joy and she turned around to face Hannibal.

Clarice's smile dimmed a little and Hannibal quickly noticed.

"What is it my dear?"

"I- I feel silly, but, I only know how to two-step." Clarice fumbled her thumbs and blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Relax, Clarice. Let me show you."

Hannibal put out his hand with a devilish grin and Clarice quickly accepted.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it! Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite. Any suggestions? Leave them below or message me c: I'm also looking for someone to do a collab with, so if you're interested, let me know. Thanks so much- M.L.**


End file.
